


A Knight and Her Courtier

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Knight-time on the holodeck...





	A Knight and Her Courtier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



> So I totally cheated on this one, as my April theme was 'AU', but TNG gave us Holodecks for a reason, right?

"Will, you have to do this to form," Deanna said with a faint smile on her lips. She kept her posture straight, her visor up, and waited as Will scowled a little.

He did, finally, produce a silken scarf from among the elegant clothes he wore, stepping forward to tie it around her upper arm. The crowd cheered magnificently as their beloved nobleman named his champion among those contending in the lists this day.

"Remind me to never agree to randomly generated scenarios again," he said near her face, under that roar.

"Oh do go look pretty for me," she teased him, turning to go and be assisted up atop the destrier that was her mount this festival day.

Her lance, the first of three for this bout, was readied and she hoped she had read enough stories of King Arthur and his Knights to Alexander to do well today. She would almost have rather had the day's bouts be sword and shield, but that was a small thing. This was all about having adventures that, in the end, would not leave her or Will too badly banged up to perform their duties.

The program was keyed to make it a challenge, and Deanna found it one. The first challenger took all three of her lances, but she managed to squeak out that win.

The second bout, with a knight showing no colors, saw her firmly out of the jousting, and she checked for the name. Sir Thomas Coville… and Deanna had to smile as she made her way near enough to Will in the stands to speak.

"I suppose if I have to lose to a fictional Knight, one based on a son of a king works well," she offered.

"I'm not recognizing the name," Will admitted. 

"It's a pseudonym of the Black Prince, Edward. Fictionalized, of course, but the program can draw from visual media as well as print," she said.

"So you know the story?" Will asked.

"I'll show you later," she said, smiling up at him in the stand above her. He smiled back, and she locked the memory of him in finery away for later, for the next time their lives were truly on the line.

It would be a good anchor.


End file.
